Ein Song für Edward
by Scaramoush
Summary: Bella, die super singen kann schreibt Edward zum Geburtstag einen Song. Dieser erkennt die CD jedoch nicht als Bellas. Währendessen gehen Bella und Alice in einen Musical-Chor. Es sind auch ein paar youtubelinks für vorkommende Lieder. 1. Oneshot.


_okay, abgesehen davon, dass diese Story ins russische übersetzt wurde von Nao_Kawakita (leider hier nicht angemeldet) hat sie auch noch zwei Bilder dazu gemacht und ich finde das total geil, also hier die links, für die die es __interessiert:_  
http:/cs11225(dot)vkontakte(dot)ru/u83250305/110995798/x_b61d595c(dot)jpg  
und  
http:/i027(dot)radikal(dot)ru/1102/85/52efb2123136(dot)png

_ersetzt einfach jedes dot durch einen punkt ;) hier also ein tausendfaches danke, und jetzt geht es mit der story mal los ;)_

**Edwards Song**

Edwards Geburtstag stand vor der Tür und ich wusste immer noch nicht was ich ihm schenken sollte. Gedankenverloren summte ich eine Melodie vor mich hin, die ich mir gerade ausgedacht hatte. Einen Moment später fiel mir auch ein Text dazu ein.

"**We're here right now, we still stand together. **

**We're here right now, there'll never be another. **

**We're here right, we'll never be alone. **

**We're here right now, that's** … hm oh ja … **that's what we've always shown.**"

Schnell schnappte ich mir ein Blatt Papier und schrieb den Text auf. Die Melodie würde ich mir im Kopf behalten, so machte ich es immer.

Ich gebe es zu, ich schreibe schon eine Weile – Gedichte und Lieder, aber die wird vermutlich nie jemand zu hören bekommen. Ich überlege weiter. Edward hatte natürlich gesagt, dass er sich nichts wünscht, außer das ich bei ihm bin. War ja klar. Ich habe auch mit Alice gesprochen und sie hat nur gesagt, dass seine Familie ihm seit Jahren Gutscheine schenkt. Ich finde das, als seine Freundin, zu einfallslos.

Ich sang erneut mein neuestes Lied vor mich hin, als mir plötzlich jemand auf die Schulter klopfte. Ich fuhr herum, nur um Alice dort stehen zu sehen.

"Verdammt, Alice. Musst du mich so erschrecken?"

Doch sie lachte nur und schließlich musste ich sogar mitlachen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut singen kannst? Was war das für ein Lied?"

Gut singen? Ich? Darüber hatte ich nie nachgedacht.

"Ähm, den, also den hab, ja den hab ich, ja, also … ich hab den glaub ich irgendwo gehört und ähm, ja einfach im Kopf behalten!"

Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass ich es relativ peinlich finde, dass ich Lieder schreibe?

"Tja, wenn du weniger Ähms und Jas und Alsos benutzt hättest und das Ganze mit ein bisschen mehr Überzeugung erzählt hättest, hätte ich dir vielleicht sogar geglaubt. Aber selbst dann nur vielleicht. Komm schon, ich denke ich bin deine beste Freundin. Ich erzähl es auch niemandem weiter."

Ich zögerte noch einen Moment, aber wo sie Recht hatte, hatte sie Recht.

"Na gut, aber du darfst es wirklich niemandem erzählen, ich schreibe Lieder."

Alice war ganz aufgeregt.

"Richtige Songs? Ist ja cool! Darf ich ein paar hören? Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, biiitte?" Sie setzte ihr Engelsgesicht auf während sie flehte.

"Alice, irgendwann wenn du es willst gerne, aber jetzt muss ich mir erstmal überlegen, was ich Edward schenke." Noch ein Monat.

Alice überlegte einen Moment, dann leuchtete ihr Gesicht plötzlich auf. "Du brauchst noch ein Geschenk? Schreib ihm einen Song und sing ihn ihm vor! Wir können ihn sogar auf eine CD machen. Das würde er lieben!"

Ich war geschockt. Ich sollte Edward einen Song schreiben UND singen? "Das ist doch Schwachsinn, ich kann ja nicht mal singen. Der Song würde mir vielleicht einfallen, aber es sprechen zwei Dinge dagegen: Erstens, könnte er ihn vor seinem Geburtstag hören und zweitens, kenne ich niemanden der so einen Song singen würde. Du wahrscheinlich auch nicht!"

"Doch ich kenne jemanden, der richtig gut singen kann und wenn ich lange genug auf diesen jemand einrede wir der es vermutlich auch machen!"

Ich hasste es wenn Alice so was machte. "Alice spann mich nicht auf die Folter und sag mir wer dieser JEMAND ist!"

Sie sah mich mit einem Grinsen an, das mich erschauern lies. "Du!" Nur dieses eine Wort, mehr sagte sie nicht. Es reichte schon.

"ICH? Was soll das Alice, als ob ich das könnte. Dazu bin ich nicht gut genug. Ich bin nicht schlecht, das hab ich oft genug von meiner Mutter gehört, aber so ein Song … nein das kann ich nicht", rief ich sofort.

Alice' Grinsen wurde breiter. "Natürlich kannst du das, wir gehen zusammen in einen Chor, da REDE ich dann mit dem Chorleiter und schwups hast du ein paar Soli zum Üben." Eigentlich war ihre Idee sogar ganz gut. Bella liebte das Singen und sie hatte schon lange überlegt einem Chor beizutreten, aber das mit den Soli machte ihr Sorgen. Würde sie das schaffen? Doch für Edward würde sie es versuchen. "Na gut, aber wir spielen es von der CD ab, sonst bleiben mir die Töne an Edward Geburtstag bestimmt im Hals stecken."

Zwei Tage später, am Mittwoch um genau zu sein, saß ich in Alice' Wagen und wir machten uns auf den Weg zum Chor. Ich war total aufgeregt, seit ich gehört hatte, dass das Ganze als Casting gestaltet werden würde. Es war ein professioneller Musical-Chor und sie planten das Musical Elisabeth aufzuführen. (Die meisten Lieder sind auf youtube zu finden.)

Alice und ich hatten beide einen Song einstudiert. Alice würde 'Reflection' von Christina Aguilera singen und ich hatte mich für 'Because of You' von Kelly Clarkson entschieden. Wir hatten so fleißig geübt wie es innerhalb von zwei Tagen nur möglich war. Aber als ich in den Castingraum trat war ich trotzdem nervös.

Alice war vor mir dran gewesen und hatte mir versichert, dass die Jury total nett sei, aber viel genutzt hatte es nichts. Ich war ein Nervenbündel als ich hereingerufen wurde. Langsam ging ich nach vorne.

"Gehen sie doch bitte gleich auf die Bühne, dann können wir gleich sehen, wie das wirkt." Die Worte kamen von einem schwarzhaarigen und relativ großen Mann, der mir auf Anhieb sympathisch erschien. Neben ihm saßen zwei Frauen. Die eine hatte langes blondes Haar, eine sehr helle Haut, fast wie ein Vampir, und war ebenso groß wie der Mann neben ihr. Die dritte in der Runde war etwas kleiner als die anderen beiden, hatte stark gebräunte Haut und kurze braune Haare. Sie sagte etwas. "Miss Swan? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ich blickte ihr in die Augen, sie waren grün. "Ähm, ja … ich bin nur etwas nervös." Nun schaltete sich die Blonde ein. "Das ist kein Problem, du schaffst das bestimmt. Bei mir ist Nervosität immer sehr hilfreich, dann lasse ich nicht in meiner Anspannung nach." Sie lächelte und deutete dann einladend auf die Bühne.

Der Schwarzhaarige fing an zu erklären. „Ich bin Thomas Walton, und meine Partnerinnen sind Christiane Lade und Rebecca Stert. Wir wollen eigentlich nur, dass du dein Lied singst und dann sagen wir dir ungefähr wie deine Chancen stehen. Wir werden dich anrufen wenn wir uns entschieden haben. Bist du soweit?"

Ich zögerte, doch dann nickte ich. Das Schlimmste was mir passieren konnte war, dass ich das Lied verhauen würde und dann die Jury nie wieder sah. Einen Moment musste ich warten. Netterweise wies mich Christiane darauf hin, dass ich mit Mikro singen sollte. Ich nahm es in die Hand und dann begann die Musik. (.com/watch?v=VRlNj8RX_-s)

Mein erster Ton war zögernd, aber dann dachte ich mir, dass ich so ganz sicher nicht gewinnen würde. Ich wurde lauter, meine Stimme kräftiger. Ich liebte dieses Lied und nach der ersten Strophe versank ich darin. Mir war egal ob ich einen Ton falsch sang oder nicht. Mir war auch egal ob die Jury mir noch zuhörte oder schon die Finger in den Ohren hatte und hoffte, dass das Lied bald vorbei sein würde. Ich sang einfach und versank dabei in meiner ganz eigenen Welt. Ich stand in einer wunderschönen Lichtung, Edward mir gegenüber, es war unsere Lichtung. Beim Ende nahm ich ein ganz klein wenig meine Stimme zurück, denn es passte zu der Stelle und dann war es vorbei. Der Song war zu Ende und ich kehrte in die große Halle zurück, war wieder auf der Bühne. Die Jury hatte nicht die Finger in den Ohren und sah mich immer noch an. Nach einem Moment der Stille fing Rebecca an zu reden. "Sehr schön Isabella, deine Stimme hat einen tollen Klang und ein unbeschreibliches Volumen und –" Sie sah mich an. "Was?", fragte sie verwirrt.

"Nennen sie mich Bella!" Ich wusste nicht warum ich das gesagt hatte, es war einfach ein Reflex gewesen.

Die Blonde lächelte. "Okay, dann Bella. Deine Stimme ist wunderschön und hat ein unglaubliches Volumen. Ich glaube meine Kollegen stimmen mir zu wenn ich sage, dass du gute Chancen hast." Die anderen Beiden nickten und lächelten mich ebenfalls an. Ich nickte ebenfalls und ging schnell zur Tür wo Alice auf mich wartete. Sie lief mir entgegen und umarmte mich. "Du hast toll geklungen. Noch besser als wenn wir geübt haben. Es war echt schön." Ich wurde rot, aber lächelte sie dankend an.

Die nächsten zwei Tage war ich beinah noch nervöser, als ich es beim Casting gewesen war. Natürlich bemerkte Edward das auch. "Was ist denn los Bella? Ist irgendetwas bei eurem Chor, das ich wissen sollte? Ein Typ der mir gefährlich werden könnte? Muss ich jemanden umbringen?" Er lächelte sein schiefes Lächeln und ich lachte ein wenig. "Nein es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Und einen Typ der dir auf irgendeine Art gefährlich werden könnte, den gibt es nicht!"

Ich hatte wirklich Glück, dass Alice Emmett und Jasper dazu überreden konnte die nächste Zeit öfter mit Edward jagen zu gehen. Sonst wäre Edward wahrscheinlich dabei gewesen, als die Leute vom Casting anriefen.

"Swan", meldete ich mich als das Telefon klingelte und ich dranging.

"Hallo hier ist Thomas Walton vom Casting. Spreche ich mit Isabella? Äh, Bella meinte ich?" Ich hörte ein Lachen von der anderen Seite der Leitung.

Ich hätte beinah den Hörer fallen lassen, als ich das mit dem Casting hörte. "Ja das tun sie", antwortete ich nervös. Ich hatte bestimmt keine Rolle, ich sah es schon kommen.

"Sehr schön. Ich kann ihnen sagen, dass sie uns wirklich sehr beeindruckt haben. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn sie die Rolle der Elisabeth spielen würden."

Nun fiel mir tatsächlich der Hörer aus der Hand. Schnell nahm ich ihn wieder auf. "Tut mir leid", entschuldigte ich mich für die Geräusche die Thomas wohl vernommen haben musste, "natürlich würde ich gern die Rolle spielen. Ich … wow ich kann's kaum glauben. Danke. Wann ist denn die erste Probe?"

"Nun nächste Woche um dieselbe Uhrzeit wie das Casting. Könnten sie zufällig ihrer Freundin ausrichten, dass wir uns freuen würden wenn sie Elisabeths Schwester spielen würde und ihr den Text und die Noten geben, den wir ihnen zugeschickt haben? Sie hat uns nämlich leider keine Nummer hinterlassen."

Ich war verblüfft, das passte gar nicht zu Alice. "Natürlich, sie wird sich freuen."

"Bis nächsten Mittwoch dann, Bella" Thomas legte auf.

Ich starrte auf den Hörer in meiner Hand. Ich hatte die Rolle der Elisabeth. Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Ich sollte Elisabeth spielen.

Da fiel mir ein was Thomas über den Text und die Noten gesagt hatte. Ich lief zum Briefkasten und fand wie versprochen die Blätter. Es waren natürlich zwei Stapel und meiner war um einiges dicker. Sofort rief ich Alice an.

Eine Minute später war Alice bei mir und umarmte mich. „Ich hab es gewusst! Na ja genau genommen hab ich es kommen sehen, aber ich wollte dir ja nicht die normale Casting Spannung nehmen!"

Ich hielt ihr nur ihre Sachen hin. Alice nahm den Stapel. Während sie die Sachen durchsah wurden ihre Augen immer größer und eine Begeisterung machte sich in ihnen breit. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich auch was zu singen haben würde! Ich hab mehr auf dich geachtet." Sie blickte auf und sah meinen um einiges größeren Stapel, schnappte sich ihn und sah ihn ebenfalls durch.

„Scheint als hättest du gewonnen, ich werde Edward einen Song schreiben und falls er gut genug ist sogar aufnehmen." Ich musste mich geschlagen geben, aber so schlimm fand ich das eigentlich nicht.

„Gut, dann setz dich lieber gleich dran. Aber du darfst nicht in Edwards Gegenwart singen, sonst merkt er es ja." „Das hatte ich nicht vor", behauptete ich, doch ehrlich gesagt hatte ich daran gar nicht gedacht.

***~***  
Eine Woche später kam Alice erneut mit ihrem Wagen bei mir vorbei. Edward stand neben mir gab mir zum Abschied einen Kuss. Er hatte keine Ahnung, dass ich die Hauptrolle bei einem Musical bekommen hatte oder dass ich ihm einen Song schrieb. Er wusste zwar von Alice' Rolle, doch dass ich ebenfalls eine hatte ahnte er nicht. Für ihn sang ich nur im Chor mit und studierte hier und da ein paar Tanzschritte ein. Keine große Sache fand er. Ich dachte da ganz anders, aber mir waren auch ein paar mehr Details bekannt. Alice hatte zum Glück ihre Gedanken unter Kontrolle und so konnte eigentlich nichts schief gehen.

Wir fuhren los, viel zu schnell wie immer, und kamen dadurch etwas zu früh an. Nachdem wir ein viertel Stunde gewartet hatten, kam Rebecca endlich um uns reinzulassen. Wir sollten erst einmal die Gruppe kennen lernen und deshalb kamen wir heute nicht sehr weit mit dem Singen. Alle waren total nett und ich freute mich wirklich so viele neue Leute zu treffen.

Als wir zu Hause waren wartete Edward schon auf uns. Alice und ich hatten uns ausgemacht, dass hauptsächlich Alice erzählen sollte, da ich ja nur Statistin war. Wir machten es wie abgesprochen, Alice erzählte und erzählte und erzählte, während ich die meiste Zeit schweigend dasaß, Edwards Arm um mich herum und in diesem Moment rundum glücklich.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ziemlich normal, aber ich schrieb trotzdem weiter an dem Lied für Edward. Ich hatte nicht oft Zeit, da er immer dabei war. Aber insbesondere während der ziemlich lustigen Proben kam ich doch dazu.

Eine Woche vor Edwards Geburtstag war er noch einmal mit seinen Brüdern auf Jagd. Ich hatte sie darum gebeten, da ich mit Alice noch ein paar Dinge zu besprechen hatte. Sie kam natürlich pünktlich.

"Und bist du fertig? Sing es mir vor", sprudelte sie los bevor ich etwas sagen konnte. Ich tat wie mir geheißen und sang meinen – nein Edwards – Song.

Alice hörte mir mit verzückter Miene zu. Nachdem ich geendet hatte sagte sie: "Wow, Bella. DEN SONG müssen wir unbedingt aufnehmen und Edward als CD schenken. Deine Stimme, die Töne, der Text, unglaublich."

Zwei Stunden Später saß ich in einem sehr professionell wirkenden Aufnahmestudio und sang mein Lied, von Alice, die die Melodie sehr schnell aufgenommen und mit einigen Akkorden und einer zweiten Stimme im Hintergrund vervollständigt hatte, mit dem Klavier begleitet. Na ja und ein paar Schlagzeugeinspielungen und Gitarrenspiel von Band war auch dabei.

Eine Stunde später saßen wir bei einem mir nicht bekannten Künstler und ließen ein wunderschönes buntes Bild als Deckbild der CD malen. Ich wusste nicht woher und wieso Alice diese Leute kannte, aber ich fragte auch nicht. Als wir wieder zu Hause waren und in meiner Küche saßen, bat ich sie die CD zu nehmen, damit Edward sie nicht bei mir entdeckte.

Die letzte Woche verging, ohne dass viel geschah. Und schon war er da. Edwards Geburtstag.

Alice fragte noch ein letztes Mal: "Und du willst wirklich nicht selbst singen?" Doch ich antwortete genauso wie die anderen siebenunddreißig Mal. "Nein, ich würde nämlich sicher keinen Ton raus bringen."

Seufzend legte sie die CD ein. Fünf Minuten später kam Edward durch die Tür. Er kam durch den Raum auf mich zu. Ich gab ihm einen Kuss und umarmte ihn. "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Er lächelte mich glücklich an und die anderen riefen im Chor: "Happy Birthday."

"Bella, warum hast du Alice nicht aufgehalten?", rief er in scherzhafter Empörung. Ich lachte. "Tja, sie ist der Vampir von uns beiden."

"Jetzt bekommst du die Geschenke!", rief Alice fröhlich und plötzlich wurde ich nervös. "Die Gutscheine?", fragte er scherzhaft. "Die und ein dir unbekanntes Geschenk, ausnahmsweise", antwortete Alice.

"Stimmt, ich freu mich schon", sagte er mit seinem schiefen Lächeln in meine Richtung. Es nahm mir wie immer den Atem und da alle anderen im Raum das mitbekamen, war es etwas peinlich. Die Gutscheine beachtete Edward nicht besonders und sah mich an. Alice drückte auf den Startknopf und mein Song spielte. Ich drückte Edward die CD-Hülle in die Hand, obenauf stand der Name des Liedes. I will be. (.com/watch?v=N_CnGUDv5kQ Es ist nicht mein Song, also bitte nicht glauben, dass ich ihn geschrieben hätte.)

Edward hörte zu. Und in seinem Gesicht breitete sich keine strahlende Freude aus, wie ich es gehofft hatte, es war mehr Enttäuschung, die über sein Gesicht glitt. Ich sah ihn an und er sah zurück. Als das Lied vorbei war sagte Edward: "Ja schöner Song, tolle Sängerin. Die hat mir mit Sicherheit noch in meiner Sammlung gefehlt."

Alice öffnete den Mund, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf, er sollte von selbst darauf kommen. Alice schloss ihn wieder. Nach diesen Worten war sein Geburtstag für mich gelaufen. Er dachte ich würde ihm einfach irgendeine CD kaufen, und fertig. Er glaubte nicht dass ich das gesungen, nein sogar geschrieben hatte. Ich spürte Wut in mir aufkochen, doch die würde ich ihm heute noch nicht zeigen, nicht an seinem Geburtstag. Der Rest des Tages verlief wie ein normaler menschlicher Geburtstag, doch ich war nicht so glücklich wie ich es am seinem Beginn noch gewesen war.

Die darauf folgenden Wochen über war ich nicht allzu viel mit Edward zusammen. Zu meinem – Oder doch eher seinem? – Glück hatten wir oft Probe. Die Aufführung war noch zwei Wochen entfernt.

Aber natürlich merkte Edward, dass ich nicht so fröhlich war wie sonst. "Was ist los Bella? Du wirkst in letzter Zeit so angespannt", sprach er mich darauf auch an, als wir grade in seinem Auto nach Hause fuhren. In einer Viertelstunde würde mich Alice zur Generalprobe abholen. "Was soll schon los sein?", entgegnete ich ein wenig zu scharf. Edward starrte mich verblüfft an. Die nächsten zehn Minuten saßen wir schweigend in der Küche, während ich mir schnell einen Auflauf warm machte. Dann fuhr Alice mit ihrem Wagen vor.

Ich ging schnell zu ihr hinaus und stieg ein ohne mich von Edward zu verabschieden. Die Probe klappte relativ gut, auch wenn es bei ‚Milch' und ‚Nichts, Nichts, gar Nichts' ein paar Patzer gab, die beim zweiten Versuch aber wieder klappten. Als wir wieder daheim waren, zog ich mich um und legte mich ins Bett. Mein Fenster war zu und so kam Edward nicht in mein Zimmer. Trotz meiner Aufregung vor dem morgigen Tag schlief ich schnell ein.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, blendete die Sonne schon und Alice stand in meinem Zimmer. "Was hast du mit Edward gemacht? Der war die ganze Nacht schlecht drauf und ich hatte ihn am Hals! Es war echt schwer die ganze Nacht nichts Falsches denken zu dürfen!"

Ich entschuldigte mich und zog mich dann an. Wir fuhren los. Wir mussten sehr früh die Kulissen aufbauen. Danach zogen wir die Kostüme an und es wurde angefangen zu schminken, während andere sich einsangen. Um acht kamen dann Charlie und die Cullens. Ich wurde natürlich am längsten geschminkt. Alice war schon fertig und ging zu ihrer Familie.

Später erzählte sie mir, dass sie sich fast tot gelacht hätte, als Edward fragte, ob ich als Statistin noch nicht fertig sei. Da fiel mir wieder ein, dass er ja gar nicht wusste, dass ich die Rolle der Elisabeth hatte.

Schließlich war ich auch fertig. Und so langsam wurde es draußen voll. Um neun ging es schließlich los.

_Ich hörte draußen die Musik von 'Prolog' und unser Luccheni erzählte, wie der Tod sich in Elisabeth verliebt hatte. Dann kam Marc, der den Tod spielte, auf die Bühne. Und dann war das Lied auch schon vorbei. _

_Nun ging auch ich auf die Bühne um meinen Vater mit ‚Wie du' zu bitten mich mitzunehmen, wo auch immer er hingeht. Doch stattdessen muss ich bei meiner Mutter und auf der Familienfeier bleiben. _

_Und dann springe „ICH" vom Turm und werde vom Tod gerettet. Inzwischen bin ich nicht mehr Bella. Ich bin Elisabeth Amelie Eugenie, Herzogin von Bayern und zukünftige Kaiserin von Österreich und zukünftige Königin von Ungarn. _

_Als nächstes fahre ich mit meiner Mutter nach Ischl und dann werde ich anstatt meiner Schwester Nene, die Alice verkörpert, mit Franzl verlobt. Doch an meiner Hochzeit taucht auf einmal der Tod auf und erzählt mir, dass er mich liebt mit 'Der letzte Tanz'. _

_Später setzte ich mich mit 'Ich gehör nur mir' gegen meine Schwiegermutter durch. _

Es lief alles super und dann war irgendwann der erste Akt auch schon vorbei. Ich bekam kaum mit, dass der Vorhang sich schloss. Ich hatte gut gespielt, das wusste ich, da ich nicht einfach gespielt hatte, sondern ich war Elisabeth gewesen. Um diesen Bezug zu meiner Rolle nicht zu verlieren ging ich nachdem ich umgeschminkt und damit älter gemacht worden war nicht in den öffentlichen Bereich.

Alice kam zu mir. "Was ist, warum gehst du nicht raus?", fragte sie verwundert. Ich erklärte es ihr. Alice lachte. Sie umarmte mich und ging dann raus und murmelte etwas wie: „Da wird Edward sich wohl noch etwas gedulden müssen!" Ich achtete nicht groß darauf. Und schon bald ging es weiter.

_Es kamen die schönsten Lieder, obwohl ich eines meiner Lieblingslieder, nämlich 'Wenn ich tanzen will', schon gesungen hatte, wie 'Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär' und 'Zwei Boote in der Nacht', die ich eben so liebte. _

_Und dann kam meine Sterbeszene und das letzte Lied 'Der Schleier fällt'. Ich fand dieses Lied klang absolut unglaublich._

Plötzlich brandete Applaus auf, während ich noch mitten in meiner Rolle war und alle mussten sich verbeugen. Ich und Marc wurden tausendmal von der Menge gezwungen erneut auf die Bühne zu gehen und uns zu verbeugen, zumindest kam es mir so vor. Aber jedes Mal wenn ich nach draußen ging sah ich Edward in der Menge stehen und mich anschauen.

Letztendlich war es aber doch vorbei. Als ich wieder wie Bella aussah und nach draußen kam, Alice an meiner Seite, stand Edward dort und breitete seine Arme aus. Lächelnd lief ich auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

Er flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Bella es tut mir so Leid. Ich wusste nicht wie wunderschön du singen kannst und jetzt weiß ich auch warum du sauer auf mich warst oder es vielleicht auch noch bist. Ich hab deine Stimme sofort von der CD erkannt. Ich bin ein Idiot!"

"Ja du bist ein Idiot", antwortete ich ebenso leise, "aber du bist mein Lieblingsidiot!"

"Aber warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

"Tja, ich wollte einfach, dass du es von selbst merkst."

"Irgendwo tief drinnen wusste ich es, aber weil ich dich immer nur am Klavier und nicht singen gehört hatte, wollte ich mich nicht peinlich machen. Dein Song war wunderschön! Das fand ich auch schon an meinem Geburtstag nur war es so unpersönlich, was ich gar nicht von dir gewöhnt war. Ansonsten hätte ich natürlich -"

Ich presste ihm einen Finger auf den Mund um ihn zum verstummen zu bringen. "Edward, ich glaube es gibt noch etwas was ich dir erzählen muss!" Er erstarrte und sah mich verblüfft, aber auch ernst, an. "Ich liebe dich!", sagte ich und küsste ihn.

**THE END**

5


End file.
